La última vez
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Por que ella no estaba y se había enamorado de otra mujer. Por que Hinata era el amor de su vida... pero aquella rubia estaba destinada para él y él para ella. Por que las despedidas siempre son tristes. SasuHina- SasuIno.


La última vez.

.

Los personajes usados en esta mini historia NO son míos, son del incomprendido Masashi Kishimoto.

.

_Alguna vez, te dije que, me quedaba para siempre,_

_Y lo pensé, aunque ahora, quizás, no te lo parezca…_

_Julieta Venegas. La última vez._

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía ya? Mucho tiempo. Demasiados para llorarle, pocos para olvidarla. Pero allí estaba. El tiempo había hecho mella en él. Su cabello antes largo, ahora estaba mucho más corto. Si bien ya no era un jovencito, tenía el atractivo que puede tener un hombre de su edad.

—Lo siento— empezó, agachándose— yo, conocí a alguien. — Su voz era serena— Tú y yo, las cosas que planeamos juntos, el tiempo las ha empolvado, se han ido. Te amaba, mucho. Aún lo hago, pero… debo continuar viviendo. Tu voz, tu aroma todo está aquí, tan claro en mi mente, nada ha podido borrarlo. No sabes cuánto daría para que las cosas no fueran así, que estuvieras conmigo, entonces podríamos hacer todo lo que habíamos soñado. Creí que mi vida se había acabado cuando te fuiste, que jamás volvería a enamorarme… discúlpame, he encontrado a alguien más. Ella me llena por completo, es divertida y dulce, pero también grita mucho y es muy inestable a veces, pero me quiere por lo que soy. Al principio la aparte de mí, porque tenía miedo de olvidarte, por que sentí como se metía en mi corazón y no quería que nadie tocara el lugar que era tuyo. Pero, me deje llevar… y ahora es tarde, no quiero dejarla, se ha convertido en el aire que respiro, en agua, en todo. Le conté sobre ti, y entendió lo que sentía… me dijo que podía seguir amándote, que entendía este amor que siento por ti, que así me aceptaba… eso me hizo amarla todavía más. Quizás te estoy hiriendo con todo esto, pero tenía que decírtelo…

Guardó silencio un rato, El viento arremetía contra todo, revolviéndole sus negros cabellos, apretó sus puños. Las flores que llevaba sufrieron las perdida de algunos pétalos, posó sus ojos sobre ellas, y sonrió.

—Estas flores, eran tus favoritas— dijo tratando de sonreír—, a mí, no me gustan las flores, bueno tú ya lo sabias— dijo riendo un poco— pero me gustaba que adornaras la casa con estas, porque parecía que te mimetizabas con ellas: tan blancas, alegres, llenas du luz. Tú eras mi luz, todo lo que yo quería. ¿Sabes? la mujer de la que te hablo, es una florista. Irónico ¿no? Me dio este arreglo para ti, —explicó colocando el ramo—le gustan las flores de todos los colores, no tiene una favorita, así que no sé qué tipo de arreglos tendrá la casa. —Soltó una risa que fue interrumpida por un fuerte viento. —creo que eso también se adapta a ella, porque nunca sé qué estado de ánimo tendrá cada mañana…

—La amo—dijo al fin mirado el cielo, sonriendo levemente—lo que diré será egoísta y cruel, pero necesito hacerlo. Por ella y por mí. Hinata— dijo, acercándose, — te olvidare… lo hare. Porque quiero amarla por completo, como se merece, quiero darle un futuro. Ella me da todo y quiero corresponderle de la misma manera, con la misma fuerza y no podré hacerlo si todavía te recuerdo—las lágrimas surcaron el semblante siempre serio del Uchiha— por favor, no me odies por esto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto te amé y daría la mitad de mi vida porque estuvieras conmigo, eres el amor de mi vida pero, Hinata… el destino no quiso que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Tocó el frio mármol que estaba frente a él.

—Hinata, yo… amare a Ino hasta que me muera. Le daré todos mis días y mis noches, cada pensamiento… mi vida le pertenecerá a ella.—tragó saliva, le pesaban lo que iba a decir, pero el recuerdo de aquella chica rubia le dio aliento. Estaba seguro que hacia lo correcto— Esta será la última vez que visite tu tumba. La última vez que llore por ti, que lamente tu perdida… a partir de ahora sólo ella estará en mi mente… pero— murmuró tocando con ambas mano y mirando aquel retrato dentro del nicho— pero… después de muerto, después de que yo muera, iré a buscarte enseguida… estaremos juntos, para siempre. Nada podrá separarnos. La eternidad la pasare contigo. Hinata, te amo. Te amo. Hasta que se meta el sol lo diré, porque después… ya no lo hare, perdóname. Hinata. Te amo. —Calló unos segundos mientras miraba el ramo sobre la tumba—Dame una señal de que estás de acuerdo, que puedo hacerlo sin herirte, si tú no lo haces, no podré seguir… por favor.

Espero. El sol estaba a punto de meterse, sabía que tal vez era estúpido, pero tenía aquella sensación de que algo vendría. Nada, el silencio gobernó por completo el crepúsculo. Sonrió melancólico, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse sintiendo en su pecho aquella sensación de vacío y soledad. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo detenerse. Con asombro vio como algunos pétalos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, era de las flores que momento antes dejara sobre la lápida. Puso su palma para que aquel que bajaba suavemente se quedara en ella. Supo que era la manera de decirle de Hinata que estaba de acuerdo. Quiso voltear a ver la que era la última morada de la que había sido su esposa, pero aquel viento nuevamente se lo impidió. Entendió. Ella quería que siguiera adelante que no volteara al pasado.

—Gracias, Hinata—-susurró mordiendo aquel pétalo blanco y siguiendo su camino.

Cuando salió de aquel cementerio sintió que su alma se liberaba, que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, que su corazón desborda de nuevo aquellos latidos que lo hacían sentir vivo. Nunca había pensado en Hinata como algo que lo obstaculizara para ser feliz, pero ahora que no tenía aquella batalla interna, ahora que se permitía amar por completo sin remordimientos, sentía que su corazón se limpiaba. Se vaciaba de aquellos sentimientos de culpa, para poder llenarlo de nuevo con amor… y ahora quien lo llenaba era Ino, aquella rubia un tanto caprichosa, rebelde pero sentimental. Amable y respondona. Estaba seguro, la amaría hasta el último día de su vida, lo sabía, estaba destinada para él, ella era la mujer de su vida.

Si hubiera volteado en ese momento, se hubiera dado cuenta que Hinata estaba allí, sobre su tumba, mirándolo partir con aquella eterna sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Es una promesa, sasuke—susurró— se feliz…

Y como si hubiera escuchado aquello, Sasuke sonrió levemente, incremento la velocidad de sus pasos, porque, pensó, Ino lo esperaba.

.

Fin.

.

.

_._

Oh, por Dios, se preguntaran ¿qué cosa golpeo mi cabeza para escribir esto…? bien, debo decirlo, era algo que debía sacar de mi sistema.

Vi una serie en donde el protagonista esta enamorado de una chica y esta de él, pero ella muere, poco después otra chica aparece y se enamoran, pero resulta que la muerta no estaba muerta,(cosa de los malos jeje) la cosa es que reaparece después y el pobre chavo anda, digamos, sin saber que hacer pues quiere a ambas y ambas lo quieren a él, ambas son buenas y son sinceras… en fin la cosa es que al último el chavo se decide por la segunda, y la despedida con la primera me dejo llorando (a mares, literal) por que el chavo le confiesa que la ama pero que el destino le puso a la otra chava a quien ama también y que piensa que, si bien ninguno tuvo la culpa, el tiempo de quererse había pasado y que nunca podría vivir feliz si hería a la otra chava.

Bueno, a mí se me hizo muy triste porque era partidaria de la primera pareja, y pensé ¿Por qué rayos no se quedó con ella? Así que escribí esto pensando en ellos. Es decir AMO el SasuHina y me imagine que si alguno de los dos moría el otro debía seguir con su vida, o algo así, no sé, como que solo así le doy la razón a esa serie (Buu debió elegir a la primera) es decir, debe ser difícil elegir. En cuanto por qué elegí a Ino como pareja, es porque le estoy tomando cariño a esta pareja jeje, oh, bueno creo que se ven lindos.

En fin, es todo, sé que me odiaran mucho, tenía que hacerlo, sorry.

¿Te gusto? ¿No? ¿Quieres acuchillarme? ¿Aventarme tomates? Pues no lo hagas jeje, pero déjame tu opinión. Ya saben que estoy feliz de recibirlos.

Por cierto lo del título es por la finalización de un amor y el comienzo de otro.

Es todo, un abrazo desde esta ciudad en donde todos los días hay marchas (por cierto voy a ir a la del 1° de Mayo)

Nos leeremos.

Atte. Hinatsu-chan.

.


End file.
